The Devil Behind The Scene
by MsDreamer93
Summary: HIATUS. AU. Stefan and Damon believed that Katherine died in 1864, without realizing that she was sealed in the tomb by someone, who hates to be deceived.
1. Love greater than fear

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

_1864 Mystic Falls_

"I'm first again." Katherine laughed towards Stefan, who just caught up with her. She was very fast. He sometimes wondered where she got this whole energy from.

"I believe, I deserve some prize," Katherine said.

Stefan looked shyly at her and thought of how to ask her for the founders' ball. A month didn't even pass, since Katherine came to the town, he already fell in love with Katherine Pierce. He wanted to confess it in a perfect moment and he felt that founders' ball could be this exact occasion for this.

"How long will you let Miss Katherine wait for you to invite her for the founders' ball?" Stefan heard the familiar voice. He turned around and saw his brother, Damon.

"Damon, it's great to see you, brother. Did they extend your leave?" he asked, before he hugged his brother. There were shades of light pink on his cheeks, though.

"Yes they did. I will be here for two weeks to take care of my little brother," Damon responded.

"I can perfectly take care of myself, but it's still great to have you here." Stefan smiled, though he was little annoyed that Damon still treated him as a child.

"Well, when will you answer Damon's question?" Katherine asked.

Stefan got his courage up and asked her, "Will you go with me to the founders' ball, Miss Katherine?"

"It would be my pleasure," she replied.

"Soon, I will hear the wedding bells." Damon joked.

"Please don't listen to my brother." Stefan hated when Damon was teasing him.

"Damon's just jealous that you have a girl to go with to the founders' ball, while he doesn't."

"Miss Katherine, you're not the only girl in the town and I guess, I should go to find one, who will be willing to go with me to the ball." Damon's smile still remain on his lips

After Damon had left, Stefan said, "I hope my brother didn't offend you in any way."

"Not, at all," she said.

Katherine's eyes shined with happiness and pride. "You and I, together dancing on the ball, it would be the unforgettable night." The smile appeared on Stefan's face.

"I'm so glad that Pearl told me about this place otherwise, I wouldn't meet you," Katherine murmured.

He also was extremely happy that Katherine came to Mystic Falls. In addition, he was proud that Katherine took interest in him and perhaps saw something more in him than the house's owner's son, who kept her company and entertain her, as well.

Stefan also knew that his father would definitely approve his relationship with Katherine as he once said, _despite her tragedy; she knows how to behave as a true lady. _

Damon was also happy for his brother and encouraged him to make a move, before he left Mystic Falls to fight in the Civil War. He told him to be careful, though, because, Katherine could easily wrap him around her little finger.

Stefan felt that it was too late for this, because he was ready to do everything for Katherine. In his eyes, she was the most beautiful woman with the kind heart. Of course, she had the flaws, as well, as every human being. She could be selfish, impulsive and impatient, as well. Katherine definitely liked things to be done in her way. However, Stefan never could refuse anything to Katherine. He loved her too much.

* * *

_Present, Mystic Falls_

Elena peeked at Stefan, who was sitting next to her in the car, having his hands on the steering wheel.

She just found out that Stefan Salvatore, a new student in her school and her new friend was a vampire. However, there were proofs of whom or rather what he was. First, his face changed in unexplained way. He also never grew old and never got hurt.

When, two football players got into the fight, one from their team and the other from the opposite one, Stefan got into the middle, while he tried to stop it. Elena was sure that the piece of the glass hurt his hand, but there was no blood on it.

However, the irrefutable proof was when he ran towards her in the fast-speed. At that time, she was very terrified and wanted to be as far away from him as possible. She still was afraid, though. However, her fear decreased a little bit, when Stefan assured her that he wouldn't hurt her and informed her that he wasn't the one, who kill those people and hurt Caroline. It was Damon Salvatore, his brother.

Elena was charmed at first by Stefan as he seemed to understand perfectly of what she was going through. She found the little bit of the happiness, because of Stefan.

However, she was disappointed, when Stefan gave her to understand that he didn't want to be more than a friend with her. She wasn't that kind of girl, who fell in love from the first sight, but there was something about Stefan that made her enjoy her life, again, what she seemed to forget, since her parents had died.

She was impressed by the necklace that Stefan gave her, though he told her not to take in a wrong way, since this necklace was only a sign of the gratitude of her being a friend to him.

Elena didn't want the necklace, at first, but when he insisted, she couldn't refuse. Caroline still saw this as a hint of Stefan liking Elena in a romantic way, though. However, Elena knew that it wasn't the case for Stefan. When he gave you the necklace saying that he wanted to be just friends, he meant it and there wasn't any hidden meaning behind this.

She guessed that the reason was Katherine, Stefan's girlfriend, who had died in the fire. She talked about her with Damon. Elena wanted to convince Bonnie that Stefan could be trusted, so she invited both of them to her house and soon Caroline and Damon joined, though Stefan seemed not to like Damon being in her house.

After, Damon saved one of her glasses from being shatter, she asked him about Katherine. Stefan seemed to always avoid this topic.

"_She was a beauty in every man's eyes including mine, but she had her eyes on Stefan." _

"_And you weren't happy, because it wasn't you, whom she liked, right?" Elena guessed. _

"_Wrong. I was happy for my brother. Katherine was a beautiful woman, actually a lot like you, but she was very selfish and unfortunately, she infected my brother with her selfishness." There was bitterness in his voice. _

"_I don't know what happened between you and Stefan, but what I know that Stefan is not selfish. He cares about others and he lost his girlfriend in the fire and maybe you should be more understandable for your brother." Elena defended Stefan. _

"_You right, you don't know what happened between Stefan and me."_

_When, Elena was about to say something, Bonnie came in to help Elena to mop the dishes._

Elena asked Stefan about Damon's aversion towards him and Katherine during the annual founders' party. She figured that if Stefan could give her the necklace with no romantic intentions, then she could invite him to the party. Of course, Caroline had to make the comment about them being a couple.

Elena loved Caroline, but she could be irritable, sometimes. However, Elena hated herself that she didn't notice that Caroline was hurt by Damon, before. It occurred to her now that Caroline could die. Just thinking about this terrified her.

Stefan pulled over the car. Elena got off from the car, but there wasn't anything around.

"Why are we middle of nowhere," she asked.

"This nowhere used to be my home."

Elena's eyes widened and she sighed. She had so many questions to ask.

"How long have you been a vampire and how did you become one?"

"I was turned in 1864, when I was seventeen years old and it was Katherine, who turned me."

"You've been a vampire for 145 years, it's so unlikely, but did you want it, become a vampire," Elena asked another a vampire.

"Yes, I did. I'm not denying, when Katherine told me the truth about herself, I was terrified, the same like you.

* * *

_1864 _

"I could love you for the eternity." Stefan was kissing passionately Katherine in his room.

Katherine moved away from Stefan and looked into his eyes.

"Do you mean it?"

"Of course, I do." Stefan was surprised by Katherine's question. He didn't see the world without her.

"Well then, I guess, this is a perfect moment for me to reveal my secret, I'm a vampire," Katherine revealed.

Stefan was stunned by what he just heard. Katherine a vampire? He actually heard the rumours about the vampires being responsible for the deaths that occurred recently. Stefan couldn't believe that it was the vampires doing, but he heard his father's conversation with other members of the town council about vampires attacking the inhabitants and his father wasn't the kind of person that would joke about something frivolous like vampires being real.

"You're funny, Katherine." He took a step back, though.

Katherine ran towards the end of the room. However, it was so fast that Stefan didn't even blink.

"If that not enough proof for you then, I'll show you my vampire side to you." Katherine's eyes darkened and when she opened her mouth, Stefan saw her teeth being longer and he realized that those were fangs.

Stefan felt as his body was shaking and he took another steps back.

"You, your face looked like a demon." Stefan glanced at her terrified. Katherine had changed her face into normal.

"It's not nice to say things like that about lady, Stefan." Katherine felt offended.

"These all dead people was it you?" Stefan felt the door handle on his back and instinctively he grabbed.

Katherine, who noticed it, quickly approached to him and moved him to the other side of the room.

"How did you do it?" Stefan asked shocked.

"As a vampire, I have special abilities and these include: fast-speed and super-strength and more."

"Leave me alone, go away from him!" Stefan tried to release himself from Katherine, but without any effect.

"Don't be afraid of me. I won't hurt you." Katherine let go of Stefan.

"How can I not be afraid? You are a vampire! You killed all these people. You're the monster!"

Katherine's face fell.

"A monster, huh? So, I guess that you don't love me anymore." Katherine concluded.

Stefan looked on the floor with no answer coming from his mouth.

Katherine's corners of her upper lips slightly went up and then she said, "I admit it that I killed some of the inhabitants, but not all of them. There are more vampires besides me in Mystic Falls."

"More vampires? Have you turned people into the vampires?" Stefan asked. He still was frightened and was glad that Katherine had decided not to keep the face of a demon, while she talked to him. However, he wanted to get the answers. He only hoped that he wouldn't be killed in meanwhile.

"I've turned some of the vampires and some Anna has," Katherine answered.

"Anna? You mean her and her mother?"

"Yes, they both are vampires. Pearl and I have been friends for almost three centuries. We have been often travelling together. She sometimes wanted to visit different place and so do I, though, so our ways sometimes were separated. However I met her, again few months ago and she encouraged me to come to this little town."

Stefan was shocked, _three centuries?_ However, he knew that Katherine was telling the truth, there was no reason for her to lie, but people being killed and turned into vampires as well, it was just too much.

"How can you talk about killing innocent people without remorse and turned people into vampires and how can you walk during a day?" It just occurred to Stefan that the sun didn't have any effect on Katherine.

"This pendant protects me from the sunlight. Emily made me for me. She's a witch." Katherine turned the pendant between her fingers.

Vampires, witches, and what else? Werewolves?

Katherine seeing that Stefan wasn't going to say anything, she continued, "I know that for you killing innocent people is something disgusting, but that what we vampires do. We hunt and we kill, but it doesn't mean that we don't feel anything, otherwise I wouldn't fall in love with you."

Stefan looked at her surprised. She saw the sincerity in Katherine's eyes, but there were things that still bothered him.

"But still these people."

"I have been killing many people, but it wasn't always the case. I sometimes just fed on people and compelled them, so they wouldn't remember it," Katherine said.

"Compel? Wait, have you been compelling me, as well?" Stefan asked. He just realized that maybe Katherine was compelling him to have the control over him.

"No, I haven't. Well, maybe once, so I would win one of those games that we played together." Katherine smirked.

Somehow, Stefan felt that Katherine wasn't serious.

"But aren't you feeling anything, when you kill?" Stefan asked.

"Of course, I do, every vampires do, but if the remorse is too big to carry it, then a vampire can switch off their humanity. I met vampires with no humanity, but trust me, every vampire, who turns off their humanity, sooner or later; they switch it back," Katherine explained.

"Have you ever turned off your humanity?" Stefan looked curious at Katherine. He couldn't imagine her emotionless.

"No, I didn't. There were times, when I was close to, but every time, when I did, I reminded of this one person and everything just seemed better." Small smile appeared on Katherine's face. Stefan thought that Katherine looked so innocent at that moment, but he couldn't forget of what she was.

"What are you going to do?" Katherine asked.

"I don't know." Stefan could run away, if Katherine wouldn't stand in his way, of course and shout to everyone that Katherine Pierce was a vampire and there were more vampires, as well in Mystic Falls. However, something stopped him. There was part inside of him that told him that Katherine wasn't fully a demon.

He still loved her and wanted to be with her, but what was the point? She was a vampire for the centuries and she would never age and die, while he was a human, who was getting older by every day and would die.

Stefan just thought that he wouldn't mind to become a vampire and spend the eternity with Katherine, but would he be able to kill innocent people?

"I think, it would be the best if you would leave town with all the vampires as soon as possible." It would be hard for Stefan to let go of Katherine, but it would be for the best, but why he felt as he was making the mistake.

"Do you want me to leave?" Her glance was penetrating.

"No, I mean, I love you, but you're vampire and I'm human."

"Then, becomes a vampire with me," Katherine suggested.

"I cannot. I wouldn't be able to handle of being the vampire and besides, I'm still afraid of you." Stefan still felt fear towards Katherine. How he could feel completely safe around the woman, who had killed countless times.

"We both know that your love to me is greater than your fear, otherwise you would shout to the whole house about me and I believe, you would perfectly handle of being a vampire. Being a vampire doesn't make you a bad person. You're still the same person as you were as a human. Your emotions are only heightened and sometimes you're not able to control them, but in the end of day you learn how to take control over them."

"Can a vampire live without killing people?" There was hope in Stefan's voice.

"Unfortunately, I didn't hear about a vampire, who didn't kill, at least once. Blood lust is a powerful thing. When you around it, it's hard to resist it, but I met vampires, who learn to control their blood lust and I can help you with it." Katherine grabbed Stefan's hand. He didn't let it go.

"I need to think through it. I promise, I won't tell anyone about you," Stefan said.

Katherine put the small kiss on Stefan's lips and when she was about to leave, Stefan asked her, "Who's this person that made you feel better?"

"Someone, who was very special to me."

* * *

_Present_

"You agreed to become a vampire, right?" Elena guessed.

"Yes, I did. I loved Katherine too much to let her go. My only concern was that I would have to kill, but the thought that I wouldn't need to do it all the time, calm me down."

"Did you keep a promise to her and didn't tell anyone about her being a vampire?"

Stefan touched the stone and sighed heavily.

"No, I didn't. After, when I told her that I want her to turn me into a vampire and she happily responded that she will in the right time, I went to my brother and told him about this. It was a day before Damon's leave finished."

* * *

_1864_

Damon looked at his brother as he lost his mind.

"Tell me, you're not serious. Tell me that you don't want to become a _vampire?" _

"I know that it sounds insane, but I love Katherine and I want to be with her forever. Besides, I can learn how to live without killing." Stefan tried to assure his brother that he would be all right.

"Learn how not to kill?" Damon chuckled. "You shouldn't learn how to do it. I saw the dead bodies attacked by vampires and trust me, it wasn't pleasant view."

"I know that there will be consequences, but I know, I can handle them." Stefan stopped there for a moment, when the idea appeared in his head.

"Become a vampire as well. Just think about the things that we can do together, when we'll have the whole time." Stefan would be even happier, if Damon would decide to stay with him for the eternity.

"Are you crazy? I won't become a vampire and you surely won't, either." Damon didn't share the same opinion.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked when he saw Damon going towards the door.

"Talk with Katherine and don't even try to stop me."

* * *

_Present _

"I was very nervous back then, but I didn't run after Damon. I just waited and after few hours, Damon came back to me and apologized and said that he was fine with me being a vampire."

Elena realized something. "Wasn't it Katherine, who compelled him to be okay with it? I mean, it's so unusual for a person to be against something, so much and then agree on this."

"You may be right and Katherine used compulsion at Damon, but I didn't think about it, then. I was just happy that Damon was all right with my decision, though if Katherine used the compulsion, then it means that Damon remembers it now."

"How come?" Elena asked.

"When a human became a vampire, then every erased memory by a vampire comes back."

Elena thought that maybe this was the reason; Damon had reluctance towards Katherine and Stefan. Katherine could compel Damon not to go against her Stefan and since Katherine was dead now, he was holding this against Stefan.

"Was it Katherine, who compelled him into becoming a vampire?" It would make sense. Katherine compelled Damon to become a vampire and then Damon remembered it and hated both Stefan and Katherine for it.

Stefan didn't respond. He looked away, instead.

"Please, I want you not to tell anyone about vampires."

Elena honestly doubted that anyone would believe her, but it still wasn't right. People were killed and her best friend was hurt.

"I cannot promise anything and how I actually don't know that you don't using compulsion on me?" Elena was afraid that Stefan compelled her to come here and he was going to ask her things that she would never do.

"Your pendant, it has vervain inside. It prevents vampires from the compulsion as long as you have it either on you or in you. I will deliver vervain soon to the town's council. My uncle Zach was going to do it, but he was unfortunately killed by Damon."

Elena felt sorry for Stefan. She saw how sad he was about his uncle's death. However, there was something that brought attention to her.

"Is the town's council knows about vampires?"

"Yes, the first town's council knew about vampires and it passed to the next generations," he answered.

It was so unlikely. Her parents were members of the town's council. What would they thought of their daughter, if they found that she was hanging out with the vampire.

"Please, I promise you, I will leave the town as soon as possible and Damon with me, just give me time. It went very bad, last time, when the town's council found out about vampires. They burnt twenty-seven of them including Katherine."

Elena saw how Stefan was hurt by Katherine's death. However, he and Damon still shouldn't be here.

"I'm really sorry about Katherine, but I cannot promise you anything. I know you wouldn't hurt me, but this all is just too much, so I think that until you leave, you should just stay away from me and please make sure that Damon won't hurt Caroline again."

Stefan picked up the small bundle and he took out the ring from it.

"Is it Damon?"

"Yes and I need it to give him back."

"No, don't do it." Damon without daylight ring was less harmful and it was definitely better to keep this way.

"I cannot do it. Damon will avenge on me by killing innocent people and mostly by hurting you." Elena noticed the fear in Stefan's eyes.

"It's, because I'm your friend." Elena didn't see any other reason for Damon to hurt her, though he probably didn't need any reason, at all to hurt her.

"It's one of the reasons."

Elena looked curious at him. Did Stefan imply that there were more reasons?

"Like I said, I need more time and then I promise, Damon and I will vanish from your life," Stefan said.

Elena still wasn't sure about this, but she agreed, "All right, I will give you one day. You will deal with Damon, give the vervain to the town's council and then you and Damon will leave."

"All right, I will."

Elena gave him a small smile and then they both went towards the car.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of my first chapter? Please tell me and please review the other chapters, as well. **


	2. Life's purpose

"I'm so glad that Tyler broke up with me." Vicky was dancing around in the Salvatore's living room.

After, Damon had fed on some druggies; he took Vicky, who was still alive, somehow, with him. He could just kill her, but then he thought why he couldn't have a little fun.

Damon had used to just feed on humans and kill them afterwards, but thanks to his friend, whom he met at the beginning of twenty century, he learnt how he could enjoy being a vampire. They had hung out together for few months, but Damon still hoped that he would meet him again. He showed to Damon that being a vampire wasn't so bad

Even though, Damon found good sides of being a vampire, he still missed being human. However, he didn't admit to anyone, there was no point of it.

Damon looked at Vicky, who was dancing and complaining about her ex boyfriend. He didn't care about her boyfriend issues, but she had hot body, at least.

"Can you imagine, when I'd broke up with Tyler in July, he tried to get me back and when he finally had, he broke up with me just before the new school year started, saying that he has his own issues to deal with mine, as I asked him for that." Vicky snorted.

"I wonder what issues could have the king of brainless jocks." Damon actually felt that he had done favour to those jocks by killing their coach; maybe they would find actually some purpose in their pathetic lives. Damon's live purpose had been to make Stefan regretting his past decision.

Even though, it was fun to annoy Stefan and turning his life into a hell, but it could also become boring after one hundred forty-five years. Damon even considered shaking a hand with his brother and telling him that he could live a peaceful life, but why he should be the first one to hold out the hand.

All right, Stefan held out his hand to him, several times, but he never accepted it. However, Damon knew that Stefan was doing this, because he hoped that if Damon would forgive him, then he would stop killing people. Stefan regretted his decision, because many people had been died, not because it turned Damon's life for worse.

However, Damon would do probably the same thing, if he was in Stefan's shoes and the truth to be told, he already forgave Stefan. He just wasn't ready to admit it or rather he didn't want to admit it.

If he would tell Stefan that he forgave him, then Stefan would expect him to be a good vampire, which in Damon's eyes, these two words were totally oxymoron. A vampire was an evil creature, it couldn't be good.

Even though, Damon had been killed people at first to make Stefan regretting his decision, right now he killed people, simply because, he was a vampire and that what vampires did, they were killing people.

Damon couldn't understand why Stefan and other vampires that he met could act like humans, when they never were going to be. Well, he could understand in Stefan's case. Acting like a vampire for Stefan meant tearing people's heads off. It was safer for him not to act like a real vampire.

Damon's friend also behaved like human despite killing people, but then again he wasn't killing every single person he met. He compelled them and fed on them, and had some fun with them, sometimes, but he left them alive.

However, every vampire had human side within them, pretty much. They only lost it, if they turned off their humanity, but they retrieved it back, anyway.

Damon's friend thought that vampires should accept of what they were, instead escaping from it by turning their emotions off.

_We are vampires and nothing will change it. So instead feeling pity over yourself and throwing away your humanity, you should accept being a vampire and enjoy it or just stake yourself; if you think your being a vampire is miserable. _

Damon still thought of being a vampire as something miserable, but he covered those thoughts by making being a vampire, fun. It was too bad that Stefan couldn't enjoy it, but Damon figured out that it probably was karma getting back at Stefan.

Even though, Damon forgave Stefan and hadn't been killed people out of spite, he still liked to annoy Stefan.

When, Stefan warned him not to get closer to Elena and in addition, he kept closer to her as some guardian dog. He used Caroline as his own play toy. He planned to play with her and kill her at the end. The last part of his plan failed, because of Stefan. He was mad at him for putting him into the cell and taking away his daylight ring and that why he had killed Zach. He wanted to show Stefan that he shouldn't mess with him.

Stefan seemed to be very afraid of Damon hurting Elena as he was hanging out near her. He probably thought that Damon would kill Elena, because she looked like Katherine.

Damon remembered when he had first seen Elena. It was after Stefan saved her from the bottom of the river. Even though, he kept his distance as he didn't want his brother to know yet that he had arrived to Mystic Falls, he still noticed that Elena looked exactly like Katherine. For a moment, he thought that it was Katherine, indeed, but he figured out that it wasn't possible. Katherine was dead that what Stefan told him, after he came back from the Civil War, at least.

However, he still decided to stay in Mystic Falls. Firstly, his brother was staying, so he could have a fun of annoying him and secondly, he wanted to observe Elena and see if she had not only Katherine's look, but her character as well.

_Damon saw Elena again writing down in her notebook sitting down at the graveyard. She had the same sad expression that made Damon feeling sorry for her. He approached her as he wanted to talk to her. He never did, before, but he wanted to get to know her. _

_Elena didn't notice him, so he jumped when she raised her eyes over her notebook. _

"_What you're doing?" Elena asked suspiciously. _

"_I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. I just saw you and I wanted to ask if you're all right." Damon looked concerned at Elena. _

"_Besides, my parents dying in the car accident, where I also suppose to die," Elena said. _

"_Why do you think, you supposed die?" _

_Elena didn't respond right away and Damon thought that maybe she didn't want to talk about her problems to some stranger, but she spoke after awhile, "I was in the car with my parents, when the accident happened. I somehow survived and they didn't. It's unfair." Damon got the impression that Elena was more speaking to herself than to him. _

_However, she soon stood up, hiding her notebook to her bag. _

"_I'm sorry. I better go." Elena started to walk away. _

"_It's not unfair." Elena looked surprised at Damon. _

"_The fact that you didn't die doesn't mean it's unfair. It means that your life still holds the purpose and whatever that purpose is, you should live your life to the fullest. I mean go out, meet new people, learn new things, just do what you want to do." _

_Elena gave a small smile to Damon. "Thank you, though I feel like with the moment of my parents' death, my life's purpose is missing now." _

"_It's not missing, you just didn't figure out it, yet, but you will and I hope that it will bring you everything you want." Damon meant every single word, he said._

_At the beginning, he thought that Elena was the same as Katherine, but as longer he observed her, as much he saw how she differed from Katherine, especially during this conversation. _

"_Thank you..." _

"_Damon," he introduced himself. _

"_Elena and I also wish for you to get everything what you want, Damon." _

"_Unfortunately, what I want is impossible for me to gain, but thank you and I also would need to make you to forget about this meeting." Stefan didn't know about Damon being in Mystic Falls, yet. Damon liked to make unexpected entrance to his brother. _

Damon had talked to Elena only that time, before she met Stefan. Next time, when he talked to her, was already, when she had met Stefan. Damon wondered, if Stefan also noticed that Elena and Katherine had different personalities.

Elena was selfless and compassionate person, while Katherine cared more about herself and what she wanted.

"Jeremy is so sweet. He's so much better than Tyler." Damon forgot about Vicky being there with him, for a moment.

"Elena's brother, right." Damon never officially met him, but he heard that he was a kid with drug problems.

"Yes, he is. He can be aloof sometimes, but he still sweet. What about you? Were you in love? I mean, you're so hot."

"I know." Damon loved, when people were saying this to him. "And no I never was in love and I'm glad, I wasn't, because it can totally brainwash people."

"Wow you got some issues," Vicky said.

"Instead of talking, we should _dance!" _

Vicky was a great dancer and Damon had totally fun with her, though that fun didn't erase his annoyance over the fact that he couldn't be near the sunlight.

As they were dancing, they got into Stefan's room. Damon thought that he could piss him off by making the mess; he deserved it, after all. When, he was throwing some papers on the floor, he noticed Katherine's picture. He always was tempted to tear this picture apart, but he actually felt sorry for Stefan that he had lost her.

However, he was also jealous of Katherine. It seemed sometimes to Damon that Stefan cared more about Katherine than him, but he tried not to be bothered with this. Katherine was dead, after all.

He put the picture down and looked at Vicky, who was jumping on Stefan's bed. He didn't decide yet what to do with her. He could compel her and let her go or kill her... wait; she had his blood in his system, oh well.

* * *

"So you think we shouldn't tell anyone about this?" Matt was sitting upon the sofa in his best friend, Tyler's house.

"I don't wanna make my life any weirder than it already is, so I think, we should leave it," Tyler said.

"But my sister, she said," Matt started, but Tyler interrupted him, "Your sister was half-conscious, besides, she's druggie."

Tyler seeing his friend being worried, said, "Listen, I talked to my dad and even though, he said that it's adults' business, he still assured me that the town's council and the police will handle the case of the attacks and besides your sister is fine and that what matters right."

"Yeah you right, but I still would like to have some answers. I mean, aren't you interested in this all?" Matt asked.

"I am, but I also want to have a normal life. That what Mason said, I could either carry on with my normal life despite the full moon problem or I could get myself into this crazy world, but then my normal life would be thrown out of the window. It was actually one of the reasons, he didn't want to be part of the town's council," Tyler responded.

"It's hard to call it normal with all those weird things happening," Matt stated.

"We can always try." Tyler took sip from his beer's can.

He used to be worried and terrified about what happened to him, but Mason showed him that he still could enjoy his life.

* * *

Jeremy was lying down on his bed, browsing through his sketches. He was still mad at Vicky for what happened at the cemetery. He thought that she could do better and he really hoped that she could quit drugs. He planned it, at least. Maybe, he would be able to convince her to do it, too. He loved her and wanted the best for her.

He was glad that Vicky wasn't with Tyler, anymore. He had to admit it, but when they started the school year, he was afraid that Tyler might want to get Vicky back. Luckily, it didn't happen, instead he was mocking them, which it was very hard for Jeremy to ignore it and they even got into the fight, because of it.

Jeremy didn't understand Tyler. They used to be best friends. They showed each other their sketches, playing football and talking about girls. However, it all changes over a year ago.

Jeremy thought, at first, that Tyler was acting distant to him, because one of his friends had died by accident during one of the summer's parties. However, Jeremy quickly noticed that Tyler didn't become only distant to him, but he also acted like a jerk to him and he didn't seem that he was going to change. Well, if he wanted to be a jerk, then it was Tyler's problem, not his.

* * *

Elena noticed Vicky in front of her house, when she got out from Stefan's car.

"Hi, Vicky." Elena wasn't too happy to see Vicky. She had the bad influence over her brother.

"Hi." She waved at Elena, but when, she was about to knock at the door, she squinted her eyes and complained, "God, this stupid sunlight."

"Is everything all right?" Stefan asked.

"No, my eyes hurts, this light is too bright, Ugh my teeth, they hurts too, god." Vicky put her finger into her mouth.

Stefan approached her. He looked at her for a moment. Worry appeared on Stefan's face.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

Stefan left Vicky at the porch and came to Elena.

"She's in transition."

Elena's eyes widened as she realized what Stefan meant. "She'll become a vampire," Elena whispered.

"Yes, when she'll drink the human's blood."

_Human's blood? Jeremy! _

However, it was too late, because Jeremy opened the door, though Vicky wasn't coming inside. Elena reminded herself that a vampire had to be invited, so she still could stop her from being near her brother.

"Jeremy's busy; you should come another time, right Jeremy." Elena wished to have a better excuse.

"What are you talking about, I'm not busy," Jeremy said annoyed.

"Yes, he's not busy and can you let me _in."_ Elena saw how Vicky tried to push her feet inside their house.

"Jeremy, don-"

"Come in." It was too late. Vicky was invited inside.

Both she and Stefan followed her inside.

"Do you have any food, I'm hungry." Vicky went towards the kitchen. She opened the fridge and she took out as much food as she could.

"You must be really hungry." Jeremy concluded.

"You have no idea."

Elena and Stefan were standing in the corner of the kitchen, observing like Vicky was eating, rapidly.

"Doesn't she know, yet?" Elena kept her voice quiet.

"No, but she will, when she'll get back her memories," Stefan said.

"I bet, it Damon's doing."

"Yeah, it must be," Stefan agreed.

"You said that she needs a human's blood. What if she doesn't get it?"

"She'll die."

Elena looked horrified. Vicky had two options and both of them were bad. If she didn't drink human's blood, then she would die, but if she would, then she would become a vampire. Elena didn't know what to do.

Stefan approached Vicky, who was sitting on the floor. There was grimace on her face.

"You'll be fine," he said.

"What wrong with her?" Jeremy asked.

"She's fine don't worry." Elena hoped that her voice sounded convincing enough.

"She's not fine; we should call someone like a doctor or Matt."

Stefan helped Vicky to stand up. "Come with me, I'll help you."

"Why should she go with you," Jeremy objected.

"It's fine. Stefan knows what he's doing," Elena said.

"Well, fine, but I'm coming too."

"No, you don't. You will stay here." The last thing that Elena needed was for her brother to hang out with Vicky, who was craving for the blood.

"I'm not gonna stay here." Jeremy wasn't happy of Elena trying to keep him away from Vicky.

Stefan seeing Elena struggling with her brother approached them. "You should listen to your sister and stay in the house." Stefan looked straight into Jeremy's eyes and Elena guessed that he had to use the compulsion. In the other cases, she would definitely object it, but not in this case.

"Hey, Vicky, where are you going?" Elena saw Vicky going out.

"To the bathroom," she responded.

Jeremy left the kitchen and went to the living room. Stefan and Elena stayed in the kitchen.

"I cannot believe that it's happening. What gonna happen to her and what I will say to Jeremy and Matt." Elena barely could handle the thing with Vicky, but how her brother and Matt would react, if they found out what happened to Vicky.

"Vicky's gone!" They heard Jeremy's shout.

How Elena could be so stupid? Of course, Vicky would try to sneak out. Stefan told her to stay here and promised her to find her, but Elena was still afraid of what was going to happen.

This all was happening too fast. First, she found out that vampires do exist for real and now her friend's sister was about to become one. She wished that she could do something, but instead she could only wait.

It passed around half-hour, when she heard the door bell. She came towards the door thinking that maybe Stefan came back with Vicky. She was wrong. Behind the door was Damon not Stefan.

Elena tried to shut the door, but Damon was too strong. He came inside and looked around.

"Judging from your look, I guess you already know the truth about me and my brother."

"Yes and you need to go." Elena felt scared. She knew what Damon was capable of.

"Don't worry, I didn't come to eat you, I'm just looking for my brother, do you know where he is?" Damon asked.

"He went looking for Vicky, who needs human blood to become a vampire and it all because of you." Elena looked disgusted at Damon, who didn't seem to care.

"Trust me; I've done this girl a favour."

"A favour? You turned her into a vampire without her permission. Only selfish and cruel people would do that." Even though, she was afraid of Damon, she wanted to let him know that what he had done was wrong.

"You're right we're selfish and cruel and we don't care that maybe a human wants to live his normal human life instead of becoming a vampire." Damon seemed to be angry.

"Elena, what's going on?" Jeremy went down the stairs.

"Nothing, just go to your room," Elena said.

"Yes, we are having..." Elena terrified observed how Damon came closer to Jeremy.

"...chat." Damon looked at Jeremy's hands and he grabbed it.

"Let him go!" Elena shouted.

Damon ignored her, instead he said to Jeremy, "Nice ring, where did you get it?"

"I inherited from my dad," Jeremy responded.

Elena remembered that Stefan also was interested in this ring. She wasn't surprised by it. The ring looked impressing.

"I'm gonna go, but don't worry you will see me again, after all I was invited." Damon smirked and left.

Elena felt relieved, when he had left. She hoped that he wouldn't come back, but unfortunately, he was invited, which meant that he could come inside her house, whenever he wanted.

* * *

Damon decided to check the forest first and it was good idea that he did it, because he heard the gun's shots. He ran to the place, where he heard the gun's shots by using his vampire speed.

He saw some man holding a gun over Stefan, who lying on the ground. The blood was flowing out of his chest. Damon immediately rushed to the man and bit his neck. After a moment, he fell.

"Look the news guy." It seemed like everyone in this town was hunting vampires.

He approached to Stefan and started to take out the bullets, which turned out to be wooden.

"I'm not gonna be a vampire just by myself." He took out the other bullet. "Give me the ring."

Stefan gave him the ring and Damon took out the last bullet. "They are wooden, which means he knew, too bad for him."

Damon turned his head away and saw Vicky drinking from Logan's neck.

"Vicky, no!" Stefan shouted.

"Oops, I guess our vampire population just increased."

"Ugh, god," Stefan groaned.

"Hey you should be happy, our team just got a new member," Damon said. He didn't understand why he and Elena made so much fuss over Vicky becoming a vampire. He bet that she would enjoy her vampire life more, considering that her human life was pathetic.

"We're not any team," he said and then he looked at Logan's dead body. "What we should do about the body?"

"Just leave it here. We have better things to do, right?" He grabbed Vicky's hand and asked her to come with him.

Stefan seeing no other choice, he followed them.

However, they didn't realize that some stranger woman observed the whole situation.


	3. Fear and Anxiety

Elena went to the Salvatore's house in the morning to check how Vicky was doing. Stefan had told Elena that he would help Vicky to adapt to her new life. However, it didn't calm down Elena. She was still worried. Her brother had kept asking her about Vicky and she had received call from Matt, asking about his sister. She had to lie to both of them and she hated it.

The other thing was that Stefan and Damon would stay Mystic Falls longer than Elena wanted them to. Stefan had promised her that he would leave the town as soon as possible, but since Vicky was a vampire now, his stay in Mystic Falls would last longer and thus Damon's.

Someone had to help Vicky in being vampire and Stefan seemed to be the best person for it, but Elena doubted that Vicky would learn how to control herself in short amount of time, same she doubted that Damon would start respect human's life.

Damon opened the door and of course he had to tease her and showed how proud he was of what he had done. He let her inside to the living room, where she saw Vicky and Stefan.

Vicky was sitting upon the sofa and was drinking something from the glass, which most likely was blood.

"This is really good, can I have more?" she asked, licking her lips.

"It needs you to suffice, for now," Stefan said.

"Come on, how this Bambi's blood can be enough for her. She needs a real blood, a human blood." Damon approached to Vicky and gave her, his glass. "Here's the real blood."

Vicky drank all of it at once. "Mmm, it's much better, so can I drink human's blood, instead of Bambi's blood?"

Damon chuckled.

No," Stefan responded firmly.

"She needs human's blood in order to survive, this blood that you gave her won't be enough for her, and she would crave for more."

"She can hurt or even kill someone; if she will drink human's blood. She almost did."

"What happened?" Elena asked, concerned.

"Nothing interesting, our new vampire girl attacked some random citizen, but don't worry, he thinks now that he's bad at using razor." Damon explained smirking.

Was everything a joke for Damon?

"And besides," he continued, "She doesn't need to kill in order to drink human's blood. There exist three simple steps, which allow you to enjoy drinking the human's blood and not feeling guilty over someone's death. First, you snatch your victim, then you eat from them and last you erase their memories. Snatch-Eat-Erase, see simple."

Vicky nodded in agreement.

"She can still hurt someone including people she cares about like her brother." Stefan didn't approve Damon's advice.

"I would never hurt Matty and speaking of him, I'll call him and let him know, I'm fine." She took out her mobile phone from her pocket.

Stefan stood up from his seat."I go to deliver the vervain to the town's council, now. Maybe, this would stop you from hurting innocent people," Stefan said to Damon.

"Lucky for the town's council that I don't care about them and lucky for me, there's not enough vervain for every single citizen." Damon smirked

Stefan shook his head.

"Are you going to go school, today?" Elena asked.

"No, I'm gonna to come here and make sure that my brother doesn't do anything stupid." Stefan sent the warning glare towards Damon.

"Me? When did anything stupid recently?" Damon made the innocent face.

Vicky giggled.

Stefan hadn't responded, instead he told Vicky to be careful around Damon. Elena doubted that Vicky took Stefan's warning seriously as she giggled; though it could be cause of Damon's another mockery.

Elena wished that she could stay. She wanted to talk with Vicky about Jeremy. He couldn't date Vicky, anymore. Vicky could hurt her brother and Elena couldn't let this happen. Elena decided to talk with her after school. Caroline mentioned about going on Halloween's party together, though taking into account the circumstances, Elena doubted, she would go.

* * *

"So girls, are you ready for the Halloween's party," Caroline sounded excited, which couldn't be said about her two best friends, Elena and Bonnie.

"Seriously, you really need to work on your Halloween spirit and Bonnie, where did you get this necklace." Caroline looked at the crystal on Bonnie's neck.

"Ah this, I got from my grandma, yesterday; it's hideous I know. Grandma told me that it'd belonged to my ancestor."

"I actually like it; it's, err, unique and it would perfectly fit to your Halloween's costume." Caroline took out the witch's costume and passed it to Bonnie, who looked at this in disbelief. Caroline liked to tease Bonnie about her being the witch. Elena started to think that maybe Bonnie was the real witch.

"Elena, I didn't get any costume for you. I wasn't sure, which one would fit you the best; but if you want, I can get the witch's costume for you, too, so we all may look, alike," Caroline suggested.

It would be hard to find the excuse for not going, but Elena decided to try. "I'm not going, sorry; I just don't feel in mood for the partying."

"There's no way that you are not going. You must-" Caroline was cut off by the bell.

Elena had sent her apologetic smile and went to the classroom.

* * *

As Elena had planned, she went to Salvatore's house, after school, to talk with Vicky.

She was surprised, when Vicky opened the door for her.

"Uhm, are you alone?" Elena asked.

"No, Stefan and Damon are both in their rooms. Do you want me to get them?"

"I actually came to talk with you. May I?"

Vicky looked surprised, but she agreed as she let Elena into the house.

"So, what you wanna talk about and please if it some another conversation telling me how I should behave as a vampire, then give up coz I received it enough from Stefan."

Elena bit her lips. Vicky's attitude made her more nervous. Why Vicky couldn't be the same as Stefan?

"No, I just want to ask you a favour, nothing more." Elena assured.

"A favour, huh? Well what is it?"

"I want you not to see Jeremy anymore. You are a vampire and you can easily hurt him and I don't want him to get hurt." Elena hoped that Vicky would agree with her; unfortunately she was wrong.

"You hypocrite bitch."

Elena was taken aback by the Vicky's words or rather one word. She wasn't surprised that Vicky called her a 'bitch', but 'hypocrite'? Where did it come from?

"Look, I just don't want my brother to get hurt and you may hurt him." Elena tried to convince Vick in vain.

Vicky suddenly grabbed Elena by her neck and she hissed to her ear. Elena groaned with pain.

"You played around with my brother for years, before you dumped him as he was some worthless trash and now you dare to speak about not hurting your brother. I could actually break your neck, without even a blink and for your information, I'm going to see Jeremy whenever I want and if you try to stop me, then you can say goodbye to your life." Vicky had let go of Elena and then left the room.

Elena gasped. She was sure that if Vicky's grip would be stronger, then she most likely would be dead by now.

Stefan came and asked Elena, what had happened and she explained him the situation. Stefan told her that Vicky's emotions were heightening due of her being a vampire. It worried Elena that Vicky with her impulsive temperament could be dangerous not only for her, but for her brother too. Vicky could easily kill her and what if Vicky would get mad at Jeremy and kill him without thinking?

Elena asked Stefan to keep eye on Vicky and she would take care of Jeremy. Even if they weren't happy about it; there was no way that they would be kept dating. However, it would be hard to convince them that they couldn't see each other, anymore.

* * *

Jeremy was lying down on his back, playing with his ring on his finger, when his mobile phone beeped. The smile appeared on Jeremy's face, when he saw, who had texted him.

It was Vicky and she asked him, if he would go with her on Halloween's party. Jeremy didn't have this in his plans, but since Vicky was asking him, then he would definitely go. Vicky told him to meet her in the school at seven and she also mentioned not to tell Elena about their meeting.

Jeremy wasn't surprised that Vicky asked about it. Elena had never been a big fan of Vicky. He checked his wristwatch. It was almost five. Elena didn't comeback, yet, so maybe if he would leave the house, now would be good. He could hang out around the school, before Vicky would come.

Jenna, of course, had to ask him, where he was going. Jeremy told her truth excluding meeting Vicky.

"Where's your costume?" Jenna asked.

"Err, I don't have any, anyway, I need to go." He pressed the handle, when Jenna spoke again.

"You could wear your last year costume. I'm sure, it's somewhere in the wardrobe."

"Err, no, I'm fine." He quickly left, before Jenna could stop him again.

He used to love Halloween and choosing a costume for it. He remembered how he, Tyler and Matt always planned which costume, they were going to wear. He missed those days. He couldn't understand why Tyler had broken their friendship. He had asked Matt about it, but Matt always shirked from talking about Tyler's change of behaviour.

However, it didn't matter anymore. He was going to have great time with Vicky and no one was going to ruin it.

* * *

Elena felt anxious, when Jenna had told her that Jeremy had went on Halloween's party. He never been a party person and usually Tyler or her had to convince him to come for a party. She had a bad feeling and she wasn't wrong as Stefan called her about an hour later.

"We have a little problem."

"What is it?" she asked. She was already afraid what this 'little problem' could be.

"Damon thought it would be good to show Vicky our vampire's abilities and well she ran off and we don't know where she is, right now," Stefan said and then asked when Elena didn't speak. "Elena, are you there?"

"Y-yeah, I am and I think I know where she went. Meet me at school, now."

"I'll be there."

Elena hanged up. She stood for few seconds remembering how Vicky had almost strangled her. She definitely went to meet Jeremy at school. She couldn't let that happen. She quickly changed into her last year nurse costume and left the house without saying goodbye to Jenna.

* * *

"What do you mean, you didn't find him?" Mayor Lockwood said angered.

"We looked everywhere, but there are no traces after him," Sheriff Forbes said.

The council's town had a meeting, again. This time, they were talking about the news reporter's sudden disappearance. Richard was aware that Logan had gone after vampires and he could be even dead by now, but there was one problem.

"But what happened to the body?" Carol Lockwood asked.

It also worried him. Vampires never bothered with hiding the bodies with their victims. They usually just left them, when they had found them.

"I told the TV station that Logan took days off, but I'm not sure how long we can keep it the truth." Carol said.

"We received the vervain, at least," Sherriff Forbes said. A small smile formed on her lips.

They could defend themselves, at least. Richard had given some of the vervain to his son, Tyler. He knew that Tyler wouldn't need it, since the compulsion wouldn't work on him. He still could use the vervain as the weapon against vampires or either he could give it to his friend, though.

Richard told nothing to his wife about the gene running down in his family. He, fortunately, didn't trigger that fatal gene, which he couldn't tell about Tyler. He regretted that he hadn't warned him earlier. Maybe then, his son wouldn't trigger... the werewolf's gene.

* * *

It passed just twenty minutes since the Halloween's party had started, but students had been already fully enjoyed the party. Most likely, it was because of the music and booze, which some students had managed to bring to the school.

Tyler had just talked with Bonnie and Caroline, who went somewhere, when he saw Matt in his last year costume. His friend could have a little bit more of the imagination.

"Hey, glad you to see you. I got some alcohol." Tyler held the bottle of whiskey.

"Well, why not." Matt smiled.

Tyler poured the whiskey to the two of shots glasses and he and Matt drank it, at once.

"It's good," Matt said.

"Of course, it is," Tyler sounded as it was something obvious. "Oh, I would completely forget. I have something for you." Tyler lowered his voice and looked around to make sure that nobody was listened to them.

Next, he had taken out something out of his pocket and passed it to Matt.

"It's the vervain, remember, I mentioned about it to you," Tyler whispered.

"Yeah, thanks." Matt had taken the vervain and hid into his pocket.

"Just make sure, you will always have it on you."

"Yeah, I will." Matt assured him. "Hey, it's Elena and Stefan, Elena!" He called her.

Stefan and Elena came over. Elena looked very worried, while Stefan seemed to be more serious than usually. Elena was looking around, nervously, as she was trying to find someone. Stefan's eyes also wandered in all directions.

"Is something happened?" Matt asked concerned.

"Uhm, my brother and Vicky are here, together and I need to find them. Have you seen them?" Elena looked very anxious.

"I came here with Vicky, but she went somewhere and I haven't seen Jeremy, but why you need to find them. I thought you are all right with their relationship." Matt said surprised.

"I've never been, all right with their relationship," Elena said firmly, and then she asked, "What costume Vicky's wearing."

"A vampire-"

"Thanks." Elena was about to go, when Matt stopped her.

"Tell me what's going on. You look so nervous."

It took few seconds for Elena to respond. "Of course, I'm nervous; Vicky is with my brother and maybe she gives drugs to him, right now." Mat raised his eyebrow. "I'm sorry to say these things about your sister, but I just want to make sure that Jeremy is all right."

"Do you want me to help you to look for them?" Matt offered.

"No!" Elena responded rapidly.

Matt and Tyler looked weirdly at her.

"I mean, it's unnecessary. Stefan will help me to find them. Don't worry."

Matt didn't look convinced. "I am worried; I know my sister and I know she can do some stupid things."

"Look, I and Stefan will look for them and when we find them, we let you know, all right?" Elena said.

"Hmm, fine, but let me know, if anything happen."

After Elena and Stefan had gone, Tyler spoke, "Their behaviour was odd."

"You know Elena, she always worries about her brother and it probably increases, when Vicky's with him," Matt said.

"Yes, you're right, do you want another shot?" Tyler proposed.

"Sure."

There was also something weird about Stefan. Tyler couldn't explain it, but since he had met Stefan, he felt or rather smelt something unusual about Stefan. His senses were heightened, so he was able to pick up some things and Stefan's smell was different from others. Maybe, he had been wore some weird kind of perfume or maybe... No, it wasn't possible, since Stefan had walked during the day.

He hated, when those things were appearing in his life. It was enough that he had to deal with being a werewolf. He didn't need more problems on his head.

* * *

Caroline had gone somewhere, leaving Bonnie by herself. Bonnie guessed that Caroline went to get more alcohol. She felt bored. Caroline had left her and Elena didn't even come. Maybe, she should just go home.

Bonnie turned around and she saw a stranger woman, with long brown hair, standing in front of her. She jumped a little bit.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you," the woman said.

She looked too old to be a student. Was she a college student or maybe a new teacher? The school didn't hire a new history teacher, yet.

"It's very beautiful crystal." The woman looked with her brown eyes at Bonnie's crystal. She impulsively grabbed it. She felt weird about this woman.

The woman smiled and left without saying a word.

* * *

Jeremy and Vicky were making out in the bus's area. Jeremy was so glad that he could be with her. She made him so happy.

"I wish, I always could be together with you," Jeremy said, while he was kissing her.

Vicky stopped kissing him, though she still had her arms wrapped around him. "We can live forever and thus be together for the eternity."

"How? By becoming vampires?" Jeremy chuckled.

A big grin appeared on Vicky's face as she looked straight into Jeremy's eyes and asked, "Yes, do you want?"

Jeremy knew she was joking or either she took the drugs again, whatever, it was, he decided to follow her way of thinking.

"Yes." He grinned back at her. His felt amazing; Vicky told him that they can together for eternity, which meant that she treated him seriously.

Vicky took away her arms from Jeremy's neck and he looked shocked, when Vicky bit her hand and without any warning she put it into Jeremy's mouth, while holding him firmly. He could taste her blood. It didn't seem right.

"Jeremy!" He heard Elena's scream.

Vicky took away her hand from his mouth and then quickly put her hands on his neck.

Everything went black for him.


End file.
